


A Painful Admission

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natsuki finally admits to her massive crush on the MC, only for her to realize just how painful of a mistake that was.
Relationships: Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Painful Admission

It was a Friday afternoon. The sky was overcast, and the literature club had just finished its weekly meeting, leaving Natsuki alone, curled up in the back closet of the room where they met, pouring over the newest release of her favorite manga, _Parfait Girls_. Yuri and Sayori had already left for home, though Monika and the MC had gone off to another room, to discuss the inner workings of algebra.

Natsuki could barely focus on her manga. _Of course he'd rather hang out with Monika than me. She's so much prettier than me... I mean just look at her boobs_. Natsuki looked down at her own boobs. They were small, barely noticeable. She had managed to be on hrt for a while now, but she couldn't grow anything. She sighed, putting her manga down, as her thoughts drifted to the MC. _He's so perfect..._ the thought to herself, and before long her thoughts turned sexual, and she could feel her small cock growing in her panties. She decided she was alone enough, and reached a tentative hand down her skirt, grabbing herself and lightly stroking. Hrt hadn't given her tits, but it had given her a small, and incredibly sensitive cock. She stroked a bit before she heard foots steps, immediately removing her hand, more than a little annoyed.

The MC and Monika came into the room. "Thanks for the help Mon, I really needed it," he said.

Monika giggled. "You can say that again. How many times did we go over how to graph simple lines?"

"Uhm..." he didn't continue that statement. Monika burst into laughter, starting to gather her things. She waved at Natsuki, who gave a weak courtesy wave back. 

"I'm heading you. You two don't cause any trouble, ok?" Monika said, heading toward the door.

The MC gave a nod, pouring over his books, and Natsuki just said "Ok."

Monika left, and Natsuki returned to her book, assuming the MC would leave too, but as the minutes passed by, she realized she had a unique opportunity. She never got to be with the MC by themselves. Monika was always there, but here, right now, it was just him and here. She gathered every ounce of courage in her body, put down her manga, and stood up. She apprehensively walked up to the MC, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "You need something Natsuki?" He towered over her. Most people did, but something about the MC made him seem like a giant to Natsuki.

"I uhm... wanted to uhm... tell you uhm... something..." She could barely speak.

"Well?"

"I like you idiot!" She immediately turned around, her face bright red.

The MC was taken aback. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Nat?"

"I thought you'd notice! But you're such an idiot..."

The MC grabbed her, and turned her around, giving a wry grin as he saw the terror in Natsuki's eyes. "Hey, it's not polite to call the person you like an idiot."

Natsuki had no response. Any word she tried to form was instead turned into a noise.

"Go on. Apologize."

"I'm not going to apolo..." Natsuki was cut off as the MC smacked her across the face.

"You want to be my girlfriend Nat?" Natsuki was confused as to why her head was so willing to nod yes. "Good, then there are going to be some changes here..."

Natsuki only looked on in bewilderment.

"You're going to start being nicer to me Nat. Much nicer. And I expect you to be a good little thing for me always. Doing exactly as I say, when I say it. Is that clear Nat?"

She nodded.

"Good." He reached forward, grabbing the bow of her uniform and pulling her closer, moving his other hand beneath her skirt to feel her up, surprised by the bulge he felt.

She immediately pulled back, which followed by a swift smack from the MC. "Dumb whore. Stop being difficult. If you love me, you'll let me do whatever I want. Get on your knees."

By this point, Nat was far to scared to disobey, dropping onto her knees in front of the MC. He looked down on her, smiling, and dropped his pants, revealing his large, hard, throbbing cock, right in front of her face. "What are you waiting for? Suck it."

Natsuki took a few seconds before leaning forward and licking the tip, tasting entirely of unwashed musky dick, then swallowing the first bit of the MC's cock. "Christ, how are you this stupid." He grabbed her by the base of her hair, and forced his cock down her throat.

His cock was massive, and it was an awful experience for Natsuki. Each thrust in caused her to gag and choke as she felt her throat bulge out from the size. Each time her pulled out she had to gasp for air, and could only smell the scent of his cock. Worst of all, she felt her cock strain against her panties, leaking pre cum. _Why am I getting wet!? I am being raped!_

He shoved his cock in her throat again, tickling her in such a way that caused her to retch. She vomited up the remains of her earlier meal, not that there was much, spraying it out, covering herself and the MC's cock. "Dumb slut." Was his only response to her continued suffering. She simultaneously hated and loved what was going on. Somehow, the taste of unwashed cock and vomit in her mouth only made her leak more.

The MC used her hair handle again to pull her off, and then to toss her over a desk. Before she could react, he lifted up her skirt and yanked down her panties, revealing her small, leaky cock, and her tight asshole. He pressed his cock up against her hole, causing her to protest "w-wait I'm a virgin!"

He grabbed the tip of her dick, giving it a tight pinch and twisting, causing her to wince in pain. "Don't care." was all he said before forcing himself in her ass, only her saliva and vomit as lube for her massive cock. She screamed out in pain, tears pouring down her face.

He was not gentle, forcing his entire length in and out, each punctuated by a small cry from Natsuki. He bagan to spank her, ending each thrust with a smack against her ass, which only caused her to cry more, and to leak even more from her cock. Every thrust rubbed against her prostate, getting her closer and closer, more and more horny.

He rubbed against her prostate again, causing her to go over the edge, watery cum leaking from her cock as she orgasmed. The MC grabbed her by her hair again, and yanked back, planting a firm strike on her small balls, causing her to yell out. "Dumb bitch! I didn't say you could cum!"

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered out, in the most pain she had been in all night.

He thrusted in again, holding himself deep as he came deep inside of her ass, planting one last strike on her ass, getting a quiet whimper out of her. He held like that for about 15 seconds, before pulling out, letting some cum drip onto the floor.

"Clean it up," was all he said before Natsuki dropped to the floor, licking the cum up like the depraved slut she was.

The MC smiled. "That's my girlfriend."

Natsuki was unsure if she blushed from the name, or what she realized she was doing, or what just happened.

The MC patted her on the head gently. "Let's go on a date this Sunday, and don't wear panties.. Ok?"

Natsuki shyly replied, "Ok."

MC smiled, gathered his things, and left her there, covered in cum, spit, and vomit.

It took her nearly a half hour before she got up, returned her manga to their hidey hole, gathered her own things, and went home.

She was happy with her decision to tell the MC of her crush.


End file.
